Por siempre, mi novio definitivo
by BIAK
Summary: //One-shot// 50 frases dedicadas al Night/Riiko, spoilers de todo el manga. para una frase ¡Primer fic en español de Absolute Boyfriend!


**Fandom:** Absolute Boyfriend

**Claim:** Night Tenjou/Riiko Izawa

**Autor:** Biak Songkey

_Para una frase._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_¡¡Primer fanfic de Absolute Boyfriend en espanol de fanfiction . net !!_

* * *

**_Por siempre, mi novio definitivo_ **

**Consuelo**

En un principio, Riiko deseaba un novio como un consuelo por aquel despecho que había recibido al declararse e intentar llenar ese vacío que llevaba por dentro; pero cuando Night llegó a su vida, supo que él era mucho más que eso.

**Beso**

El primer beso no fue como lo imaginó, pensaba Riiko, nunca se le pasó por la mente que se vería obligada a dárselo a una figura para que pudiera encenderse y la reconociera como su novia; de cualquier forma, los besos de Night siempre le eran agradables, dulces podía decir aunque en realidad su sabor fuera indescriptible; sus besos fue una de las cosas que más extrañó de él cada vez que se alejaban, y esta vez que lo hacía para siempre.

**Suave**

Sus cabellos eran suaves, al igual que la joven piel de una chica de dieciséis años, pensaba Night, definitivamente nadie era mejor que su Riiko

**Dolor**

A Night no le importaba sentirse a morir, o llenarse de sufrimientos si podía estar allí, al lado de Riiko viéndola cada día y por ella él estaba dispuesto a llevar aquel dolor de estar roto, si tan sólo estaba a su lado…

**Patatas**

Riiko se dio cuenta de la pésima situación económica que llevaban cuando al abrir la alacena, lo único que quedaba era una simple bolsa de patatas y nada más que eso.

**Lluvia**

Sería perfecto para Night: imaginarse a sí mismo con Riiko un día de lluvia bajo el mismo paraguas, muy juntos y besándose; aquel pensamiento le hacía increíblemente feliz

**Chocolate**

Chocolates de muchas chicas podía recibir en San Valentín y no los consideraba como trofeos; pero si Night Tenjou recibía uno de Riiko, era como sentirse el eterno campeón.

**Felicidad**

Estaba totalmente claro: La felicidad de Night estaba al lado de Riiko, y sólo con ella podía decir que se sentía pleno, sentía la alegría como podía sentirlo cualquier humano, aunque él no fuera uno de ellos.

**Teléfono**

Si Izawa nunca hubiese encontrado aquel teléfono móvil tirado aquella vez, si jamás lo hubiese devuelto o simplemente no le hubiera dicho que deseaba un novio a aquel sujeto extraño, Night de ningún modo hubiese aparecido en su vida.

**Oídos**

Apenas entró a la escuela, Night Tenjou aprendió que si se le soplaba sutilmente a los oídos de una chica, esta se sonrojaría mostrando el sentimiento color rosa de su anillo: placer, ellas sentían placer ante aquel contacto; no tardó mucho en aplicar esta técnica con Riiko apenas pudo.

**Nombre**

Riiko no era nada creativa si de nombres se trataba; bastaba con recordar cuando aquella figura le pidió uno, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mirar la etiqueta de la caja "Nightly 01" para bautizar a su novio como "Night", nada ingenioso.

**Sensual**

Los movimientos de Night, al igual que su forma de ser eran bastante sensuales; eso pensaba toda chica que lo viera, sin entender como había elegido a una chica tan simplona como Riiko para ser su novia.

**Muerte**

Volviendo a su casa se encontró con aquella escena tan horrible: ver a Night siendo envuelto, y a Gaku a su lado intentando decirle a la chica que él se había apagado, la muerte se lo había llevado; Riiko simplemente no quería creerlo y tan sólo volvió a besarle así, como la primera vez que lo hizo despertar esperando que nuevamente volviera a abrir sus ojos, mas eso nunca sucedió.

**Sexo**

Desde que lo había conocido, Night constantemente le pedía que tuvieran sexo para cumplir su deber como el amante que era, y Riiko siempre se lo negaba, hasta aquel día en que decidió entregarse al amor de su ser amado: a su querida figura, a su novio definitivo.

**Tacto**

Para Night, bastaba tan sólo con el simple tacto de Riiko con su cuerpo para sentirse pleno; desde un simple abrazo hasta los contactos más profundos que tuvieron cuando se entregaron la primera vez: ese día no cayó en cuanta dicha había sentido.

**Debilidad**

Aunque para Tenjou ella fuera fantástica, Riiko sabía perfectamente que tenía una gran debilidad que la acomplejaba: su pecho plano que no había crecido nunca por más productos que le comprara a cuanto vendedor se le pasara por delante ofreciéndolos y garantizando buenos resultados.

**Lágrimas**

Ni siquiera porque Night le escribió en esa carta a Souchi "Dile a Riiko que no llore" pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se desbordaran por sus ojos ante el recuerdo de su amado.

**Velocidad**.

Night tenía muchos dotes que le hacía sobresaltar, pero el que más le impresionaba a Riiko era la velocidad con la que podía deshacerse de su ropa y quedar completamente desnudo, pidiéndole hacer el amor tan de repente

**Viento**

Pudo sentir el viento con mayor intensidad Riiko, aquella vez cuando casi cayó por escalar aquel edificio intentando recuperar a Night, y de no ser por la fuerza sobrenatural que poseía ni por el gran amor que por ella sentía y reaccionó a tiempo para salvarla, en estos momentos Riiko no lo estuviese contando

**Libertad**

Deseaba más que nada en esos momentos, que Kronos Heaven los dejaras a él y a Riiko vivir en libertad de todos aquellos intentos por llevárselo de vuelta a su compañía

**Vida**

La vida de Night era sólo motivada por algo, y ese algo se llamaba "Riiko" y por ella estaba dispuesto a todo, aún si le pudiese llegar a costar su vida misma.

**Celos**

Night sentía celos de todo aquel hombre que se acercara a Riiko con mucha familiaridad, más aún si llevaba lentes, era guapo e inteligente y respondía al nombre de Souchi Asamoto

**Manos**

Incluso si sólo podía sujetar sus manos y nada más que eso, Night Tenjou se conformaba de esa manera si Riiko así lo deseaba; Si Riiko estaba satisfecha así, también lo estaba él.

**Gusto**

Los gustos de Night eran extraños, pensaban todas las chicas de su escuela, al haber elegido a Riiko como su novia en lugar de cualquiera de ellas: esto sobre todo era lo que más furia le daba a Mika Itou, quien no consiguió ser del gusto del popular Tenjou.

**Devoción **

Tanta era la devoción que aquella figura sentía por su novia, que cuando dormían juntos era capaz de quedarse la noche entera contemplando su rostro durmiente, porque para Night no había cosa más preciosa que su adorada Riiko Izawa

**Siempre**

Riiko tenía una sola idea en la cabeza: Night sería, por siempre, su novio definitivo.

**Sangre**

Si Riiko se hacía una cortada, o cualquier herida que la hiciera sangrar, allí estaba Night para curarla y limpiar cuidadosamente su sangre; él estaba procurando en todo momento que nada pudiera dañar a Riiko.

**Enfermedad**

Night estaba enfermo, pensaba Riiko, no era normal que últimamente estuviera durmiendo tanto y se mostrara a cada instante cansado.

**Melodía**

Cuando Riiko apoyó su oído sobre el pecho desnudo de Night, pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón, entonando la más hermosa melodía, una que le decía que para él no había nadie más que ella dentro de su corazón.

**Estrella**

A veces, Night solía mirar las estrellas cuando deseaba no pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrirle; también lo hacía cuando deseaba entender el comportamiento humano, en especial, la manera de actuar de Riiko que a cada momento le era aún más incomprensible y creía que si fuera un humano entendería aquella forma de comportarse de su Riiko.

**Hogar**

El hogar de Riiko estaba vacío sin nadie más que ella allí y eso la hacía sentir muy sola, por ello esa necesidad de tener a alguien con ella le hacía falta, aunque Souchi viniera seguido a hacerle compañía durante el día; pero todo cambió cuando aquella figura llamada Night llegó allí, Riiko jamás se sintió sola nuevamente estando a su lado.

**Confusión**

Tenía una gran confusión y ese era su principal problema: Si acaso el dueño de su corazón sería su siempre buen amigo Souchi; o tal vez lo sería aquella figura amante, Night, que la ha amado aunque no pudiera hacerlo por lógica y que sin embargo por ella había sido capaz de desarrollar sentimientos, y ser capaz de amar al igual que lo haría un humano.

**Miedo**

Sintió miedo en ese momento, al ver a Night besarse con otra chica e irse junto con ella: su miedo más grande fue el pensar que Night pudiera olvidarla para siempre, que nunca se acordara de su nombre, ni de los momentos que juntos habían pasado, que no recordara todo lo que él la amaba; Riiko sabía que si perdía a Night, la única culpable no era otra más que sino ella por no haber hecho el amor con él y de esa forma marcarlo para siempre como suyo.

**Rayo/Trueno**

Rayos, pensaba Yuki, separar a Night de Riiko le estaba costando más de lo que había planeado; de inmediato su furia y su ahora herido orgullo destellaban en forma de truenos que Gaku no tardó en percibir emanar de su jefe: Riiko y Night debían estar alerta ahora más que nunca.

**Lazos**

Pensándolo bien, Night se dio cuenta poco a poco que Riiko y Souchi compartían lazos que él y Riiko nunca podrían tener: una amistad de toda la vida y un amor humano, un amor normal que él nunca podría ofrecerle.

**Mercado**

Allí en el mercado se podía encontrar de todo, pero lo que Riiko nunca se imaginó es que existiera también en el Internet uno que se encargara de distribuir figuras sexuales idénticas a un ser humano para ser utilizados como "Novios".

**Tecnología**

Como lo dijo Gaku, Night era lo último de la tecnología que la empresa "Kronos Heaven" había creado, claro: aún estaba en proceso de prueba para dar mejoras a los modelos siguientes "Nightly" 02 y 03 respectivamente; y Riiko ayudaría en esa mejora enseñándole a su figura amante como entender a la complejidad femenina.

**Regalo**

Aquella pulsera era el último regalo para Mika dado por Riiko antes de terminar su amistad, ya que gracias a la fidelidad de Night se había dado cuenta que su amiga no era más que una persona egoísta, cruel y traicionera y no la buena amiga que había fingido ser.

**Sonrisa**

La sonrisa de Night era una de las cosas más bellas de él, y según todos, esa sonrisa siempre era sólo dirigida para Riiko, su adorada y preciosa Riiko.

**Inocencia.**

Lo más extraño de Night según Riiko, era esa inocencia que él poseía, tan dulce y tierno que le costaba trabajo en algunos instantes asociarlo como el amante que era; Su inocencia sin duda y su amor varias veces demostrado era lo que hacía a Night tan único y diferente a cualquier otra figura por más que pudiera parécesele.

**Conclusión**

Después de mucho pensar, después de todas esas dudas e incertidumbre, Riiko había llegado a una conclusión: Le era imposible estar sin Night y él era el único y verdadero dueño de su corazón entero; las disculpas entonces serían para Souchi por haberle causado tantos problemas.

**Nubes**

Las nubes de ese día se veían hermosas, pensaba Riiko; tan hermosas y cálidas como su querido Night, si las miraba podía recordarlo y saber que donde quiera que estuviese él, la estaba cuidando desde allí

**Cielo**

Debía, Riiko, aceptarlo: Night era un ángel caído del cielo y no se merecía estar sufriendo tanto por su indecisión, ya que después de todo él llego a ser capaz de muchas cosas por ella, crear sentimientos que le eran imposibles para una figura por ejemplo: la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas y Riiko se sentía más que culpable por no saber corresponderle a sus sentimientos.

**Paraíso.**

Si, Riiko estaba segura de haber visto el paraíso: era en resumidas cuentas, todo lugar donde ella y Night estuvieran juntos, abrazados sin importar nada más que ellos, solos con su amor y fuera de ello, todo fuera de esa unión les era ajeno y distante.

**Infierno.**

Y también, Night había conocido el infierno: estar sin Riiko, alejado de ella y sin siquiera poderle decir una dulce palabra, encerrado en esa condenada "Kronos Heaven"; si lejos de Riiko debía estar, entonces ese lugar era el infierno mismo.

**Sol**

Bajo los rayos del sol, la piel sintética de Night lucía aún más atractiva, no tan sólo para Riiko, sino también para todas esas muchachas que babeantes lo seguían, las llamadas miembras del "Club de fans de Night Tenjou" de la escuela; Riiko tenía más razones para preocuparse por Night, y sobre todo, por su seguridad propia si esas fans se enteraban de la relación que Night y ella tenían.

**Luna**

A la luz de luna, Riiko se veía aún más hermosa y linda para Night de lo que era normalmente; pero ese rostro lindo comenzó a sollozar, sufriendo por aquella situación que le angustiaba: Night nuevamente había caído en el error de pedir que le demostrara que era su novio verdadero, él único hombre en su vida y quería ya mismo recibir la prueba de su amor; al verla en ese estado en seguida se disculpó por su actuar y se fue, sintiéndose el peor de todos los novios existentes.

**Ondas**

El amor de Riiko hacia Night era como una onda en el agua: Tan pequeña en insignificante al principio, para luego crecer y expandirse hasta niveles que no creyó poder llegar; tan grande era su amor que sólo aquella barrera que destrozó la onda pudo detenerla aunque en el fondo, Riiko sabía que aún después de que se durmiera para siempre, lo seguía queriendo.

**Pelo**

Night adoraba el pelo de Riiko, que siempre olía a Shampoo y era suave; y le agradaba ese contacto de las finas hebras de su pelo enredarse entre sus dedos, un juego que le era muy divertido y por él podían pasar días, horas o años siguiendo con ese contacto, porque si de Riiko se trataba, todo de ella le era hermoso.

**Supernova**

Riiko ahora podía estar segura de algo: Night estaba allí aunque no pudiera verlo sino más que con los ojos de su corazón, porque brillaba como la más hermosa de todas la supernovas existentes en el universo aunque sus ojos no pudieran verlo allí junto con ella, estaba más que segura de que su esencia seguía a su lado y nadie podría alejarlo de ella, porque él era un novio fiel que estaría junto a su Riiko aún más allá de que la muerte los separara.

**-FIN-**


End file.
